


Beneath the Cape

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Photography, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois has her own methods of persuasion.  This story was inspired by a photograph of Erica in Superman's cape, and then I remembered that Clark had a cape from years ago, and then this story was born.   Purely smut for smut's sake!  *Enjoy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Cape

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/babettew54/pic/0010d2q2/)  


   
   
_Beneath the Cape_  
   
After seeing her sister Lucy and the General off, Lois was upstairs in Clark’s room hoping to find some old shirts or boxers to wear to bed because all her possessions had been destroyed by an explosion at the Talon. An entirely new wardrobe was not in her budget, but Clark was very happy to help her in anyway that he could and she was very grateful to him.  
   
“Well, well, what do we have here?” Lois muttered after finding a large piece of red cloth in one of Clark’s dresser drawers, reminding her of the ‘technicolor’ costume also with a large red cloth, but she knew it wasn’t ‘the cape,’ because Clark had told her about his Father in the Arctic and that he had no intention of releasing to it to him until he fulfilled all his ‘requirements’ to his satisfaction. Lois hated to think of Clark and his Father at odds, but what could she do about it? Then an idea came to her and maybe it would stir Clark in more ways than one.  
   
“Lois, what are doing up here? I thought ...” Clark opened the door to his bedroom, his words dying in his throat. Lois turned around with a come hither smile, her hair flowing long and soft about her face and bare shoulders, and wearing what, he didn’t know, but then he remembered the cape from years ago given to him as a gift for one of his many rescues, but the look on her face sent a stirring to his loins a feeling he recognized clearly and succinctly for what it was and he couldn’t ignore those feelings anymore. Lois was his now in every way, and he wanted her so badly, it was like a physical ache in every part of his body.  
   
“You like what you see?” Lois smiled seductively at his expression and slowly walked toward him, the cape flowing about her long shapely legs and Clark couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered up and down her body wanting to rip it off and make love to her. “I found this in the dresser, and I thought a bit of persuasion wouldn’t hurt.”  
   
Clark finally found his voice. “Persuasion?” He squeaked, not comprehending her words.  
   
“It’s time, Clark, time to do what needs to be done,” Lois replied, but Clark thought she meant something else entirely, as he pulled her tightly to him, kissing her like a starving man, the cape fell from her shoulders and it was just as he thought, Lois was completely naked and waiting for him. “Oh, yes,” Lois murmured against his throat thinking she couldn’t get close enough to him. She helped him with the buttons on his shirt and the belt buckle that refused to open, frustrating her.  
   
“Let me,” Clark said as he pulled the belt from his pants and Lois pulled his pants and boxers down around his legs. She had to have him now, realizing they hadn’t done this type of lovemaking before but everything was new and fresh for them and Clark was like any warm bloodied male, as she kissed her way down his torso admiring his bulging arms and wide chest.  
   
“You don’t have to,” Clark muttered realizing where she was headed, but then her lips were on his erection kissing and pulling the tip and he closed his eyes and his mind shut down as all his thoughts went to her hot and warm mouth pleasuring his body. It felt like heaven.  
   
Lois’s moans were fueling his own desire as he smoothed her hair away from her face watching her hot mouth move up and down his shaft and then she took him all the way inside and he knew he was going to come at any moment. “Lois?” He managed to say as she moved her mouth furiously against his erection, moving faster and faster.  
   
Clark moaned loudly then and so did she, as his mind realized she wanted him to come and then he thought no more as his hot sperm flowed down her throat. Lois swallowed it all lapping it up, licking her lips as if starved for it. He pulled her off the floor kissing her hard, as her arms came around his neck pulling him closer not wanting to let go, and then he picked her up laid her gently on the bed, as his mind and heart burst with love and blinding desire for this woman.  
   
Lois held up her arms and then he pulled her tightly against him, kissing and caressing every part of her luscious body that his lips and hands could reach. "You're so lovely; you take my breath away." Clark whispered hoarsely against her ear while caressing her breast, as he kissed his way down her throat, kissed and stroked her nipples, and then he touched her there where she was so warm and ready for him. He kissed his way down her torso, and then his searching mouth was there between her thighs, as a jolt of desire shot clear to her toes, the feeling so strong it made her gasp, and he slid one long finger inside, marveling how hot and wet she was. She pushed against his hand. "Oh, Clark … oh!" Lois gasped as her legs opened wider to welcome him.  
   
She tasted like heaven to him as he thought just a few more minutes, and then it happened. Lois shuddered with release but Clark would not relent until she was utterly and completely spent. He finally raised his head and smiled at her teasing eyes. “Two can play, you know,” and then he pulled her close and kissed her sweet mouth and then he moved on top of her careful to hold himself up and then he was deep inside of her warm body and tried to exert some control. "Yes, Clark, don't stop, please," she begged, as she lifted her hips to fully accommodate him. He pushed deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around him aching for him to give it to her.  
   
Clark moved faster and faster and then he finally surrendered to any conscious thought and gave in to the woman of his heart, the love of his life, as she clung to him acting out of instinct, love and their mutual need for each other, as they both climbed higher and higher to reach that peak, and then Clark felt Lois come again and then he held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release.  
   
Sated at last, he withdrew from her, kissed her thoroughly, and lay with his head against her chest listening to her heartbeat. Finally able to speak he whispered, “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”  
   
“You know me too well,” she replied as she stroked his hair thinking about how to bring up the subject of his Father.  
   
Several minutes passed as Lois thought he may have fallen asleep, but then he sighed and kissed her breast. She smiled and stroked his hair again, but felt the need to get it out and they should be able to talk about these things, no matter how painful.  
   
“Clark?”  
   
“Uh, hum.”  
   
“You know, there was another reason I was wearing the cape.”  
   
“Oh?”  
   
“Yes, your Father?”  
   
“My Father is dead Lois, he died five years ago,” he replied not wanting to talk about Jor-El, as he rolled over and lay with his head on the pillow.  
   
Lois felt cold without his warmth beside her and then she sighed and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “I know.”  
   
“He hates me you know.”  
   
“I don’t believe that Clark, not for a minute.”  
   
“You didn’t hear the things he said to me.”  
   
“All I know is that you two need to stop hurting each other. You need him and he needs you.”  
   
“Lois, he’s a machine, he doesn’t need me nor does he understand me.”  
   
“No, Clark, he’s not.”  
   
“Of course he is.”  
   
Lois leaned up on her elbow and tried to explain to him what she knew about AIs and how they could evolve and change, but that change would not happen not without confrontation and emotion from the one person the AI needs to sustain itself.  
   
“You really believe that?” Clark asked amazed at her thinking.  
   
“Yes I do.” She touched his chin and turned him to face her. “He needs you, Clark. Please, I love you too much to see this distance between you, and you may not show it, but I know how much this is hurting you, Clark. Please think about it.”  
   
He knew her words were true and it was just too hard to face his Father, and he didn’t know he could do it and endure that kind of pain again, but the truth was staring him in the face, because if he truly believed that his Father was a machine, then it wouldn’t matter so much to him, his approval and acceptance wouldn’t matter, but the truth is it meant everything. He sighed into her hair and closed his eyes determined to do what was best for him and his Father.  
   
“You win, I’ll go see him.”  
   
Lois’s eyes filled with tears, she was so happy. “Thank you,” she said and smiled at him. She kissed him then relieved beyond measure.  
   
He kissed her back loving her so much because she knew him and what was best for him. He pulled back after a moment and those words came into his mind again, as he touched her cheek. “I love you.” Three words spoken with such heartfelt desire and emotion, as they brought even more tears to her eyes.  
   
Lois smiled again never tiring of those words. “I love you too.”  
   
Clark pulled her tightly to his chest and prayed to all the gods in heaven that everything would work out with his Father and for bringing such an amazing and beautiful woman into his life and for her love that brought such joy and hope into this life, he felt truly blessed to have found Lois Lane.  
   
~o~o~  
   
Lois awoke the next morning, raised her head and the first thing she saw was the ‘cape’ laying at the foot on the bed, but Clark was nowhere to be seen.  _Maybe he had an emergency?_  She stretched and sighed arms over her head, and stared at the ring on her left hand. She still couldn’t believe it, Clark really proposed last night and I accepted.  _Marriage, wow!_  She shook her head and then her mind went back to last night and his very sweet proposal.  
   
_The evening before:_  
   
After putting on their coats and Clark super-speeding them to Metropolis, Lois opened her eyes and realized they were in a pretty ‘swanky’ part of town sometimes called restaurant row with a slew of fancy restaurants for any appetite, and she had to admit she was starving and after the emotional evening they had just spent, not to mention their vigorous lovemaking that seemed to have left a constant smile on her lips, she was ready for a serious meal.  
   
“Clark, can we afford this?” She whispered as they entered a French restaurant, and she had to glance down at herself because she wasn’t dressed to enter a place like this.  
   
“You’re fine, it’s casual; they get a lot of tourists in here, so they’re not overly strict on the dress code.”  
   
“Well, I feel like a tourist in this place,” Lois said as she tucked her shirt inside her slacks.  
   
“Relax, we have a reservation.”  
   
“May I help you?” The hostess asked as she approached them.  
   
“Yes, we have a reservation, the name is Kent.” Clark replied.  
   
“Kent, Kent, yes, I see it; right this way,” the hostess said as they followed her.  
   
After they were seated and looked at the menu, Lois was flabbergasted; there were no prices on the menu. “Clark, we should leave this place, I mean, look, no prices,” she whispered.  
   
“I know that Lois,” he replied as he took her hand and looked into her eyes. “I wanted to make a point here.   Our life together, there is no price on that; do you understand what I’m trying to say?”  
   
She squeezed his hand understanding. “I knew you were a romantic, but that’s very sweet, Smallville. You constantly amaze me.”  
   
“I try,” he smiled at her.  
   
“Good evening, my name is James, are you ready to order, or do you need more time?” The waiter asked them.  
   
“Are you ready, Lois?”  
   
“Humm, I can’t decide, everything sounds so good,” Lois said not reading any of the words on the menu.  
   
“We’ll be a few minutes more,” Clark told the waiter.  
   
“Would you like some wine?”  
   
“Bring us a bottle of your best Merlot please.” Clark replied.  
   
“Excellent, I’ll return in a minute,” the waiter said.  
   
“What are you having Clark?” Then Lois whispered. “Tell me you can read the menu because it’s all in French!” Lois exclaimed after the waiter had left, thinking she would just get whatever he was having.  
   
Clark chuckled. “I’ll order for you, just tell me what you want … seafood, beef, chicken?”  
   
“Chicken is fine, but you know French?”  
   
“I studied some in school and I took a few courses in college.”  
   
“Well, I’ll be,” Lois said surprised.  
   
“Here we are,” the waiter arrived with their wine and poured them both a glass. “Are you ready to order now?”  
   
“Yes, we’ll start with the Ratatouille, the lady will have Coq Au Vin, and I’ll have the Boeuf Bourguignon.”  
   
“Thank you, coming right up sir,” the waiter said after taking their menus and left.  
   
Lois shook her head. “You know, you constantly surprise me, Smallville.” She looked him over. “I think I’ll keep you.”  
   
Clark smiled and held up his glass. “A toast to Lois Lane ‘keeping me’!”  
   
“I’ll drink to that,” Lois said and smiled as they touched glasses and took a sip.  
   
Then the air suddenly became a bit tense between them. Lois wondered what was up. “So, do you want to talk about what happened earlier tonight?”  
   
“Do you mean the cape?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
   
“No, not the cape, I meant … your parents.”  
   
“Oh, that, well, to be honest, seeing them together like that for the first time was a bit of a shock. They seem different to me now and my Father …” He couldn’t finish.  
   
“I see, not cold as a popsicle huh, more … human?”  
   
He chuckled. “Yes more human definitely.” He looked into her eyes then, put his hand on the table palm up for her to take it and she did. “You know, Lois, it’s strange, but seeing them like that, I have hope now.”  
   
“What do you mean hope?”  
   
“The hope that the woman that I marry would stick with me no matter what, that our love would sustain any obstacle, that our love would survive no matter what life throws at us, and that we would be together … forever.”  
   
After Clark’s impassioned speech, only one word seemed to stick in Lois’s brain, as her heart began to pound in her chest. “Marry?”   
   
He smiled and squeezed her hand. “I don’t want to spend any more time trying to figure out who we are, what we feel.” He paused then as he gathered his thoughts. “You know I love you Lois; we’ve been through so much over the years and I know I’ve pushed you away in the past, but that’s all behind us now. I realize it took me a long time to open my eyes, but my heart was always open to you, even though I may not have shown it.”  
   
She squeezed his hand as her eyes filled with tears. “You were pretty stubborn, but we’ve had our moments,” she smiled through her tears remembering those special times.  
   
 “We have, haven’t we and I cherish those moments, but I know what I want now, Lois, believe me there’s no doubt in my mind about this.” He paused and stood up then, got down on one knee, took the ring from his pocket, opened the box and showed it to her. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife … forever?”  
   
They had an audience then, as excited murmurs from onlookers came into their hearing, but they only had eyes and ears for each other.  
   
Lois put her hand over her heart it was beating so fast. “Clark?” Lois was shocked, thrilled and so deliriously happy.  
   
“Yes, Lois?” He smiled as he held his breath.  
   
All she could do was nod her head vigorously, eyes tearing up again, as words seemed to have flown from her mind.  
   
A speechless Lois Lane; it was a moment never to be forgotten. “Yeah, well, that doesn’t count, you have to say it.” He smiled encouraging her.  
   
“Yes, yes!” She finally replied as she stood up, arms open wide and so did he. Then they were in each other’s arms, kissing, crying and saying “I love you,” over and over again.  
   
Then applause came into their hearing and the waiter arrived with their soup, then he cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but the first course is here.”  
   
They pulled apart briefly as Clark put the ring on her finger. “Do you like it?”  
   
“It’s beautiful; I love it, thank you,” Lois said and kissed him again.  
   
Clark pulled back after a moment, took her hand and kissed it, and then stared into her eyes. “This is exactly what I want, what I’ve always wanted.”  
   
“Me too,” Lois replied thrilled with his words.  
   
The waiter sighed, rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish. This happened just about every other night, but then he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.  
   
They sat down and enjoyed their dinner as talk of a wedding date, telling their families and friends about their engagement filled the conversation for the rest of the evening. Clark was relieved no major emergencies came into his hearing too.  
   
The waiter came back after they were about finished, and asked if they wanted any dessert.  
   
They both smiled and answered him at the same time. “No thanks.”  
 

~o~o~

   
Back at the ranch, they were both excited and thrilled with their new status as an engaged couple, and went about showing their love and affection in their own special way.  
   
They undressed each other and fell into bed. Clark wanted her desperately as he noticed the cape at the foot of the bed and then thoughts of their hot and crazy lovemaking earlier in the day teased his mind. He was ready for her even before they left the restaurant; it was an embarrassment to him.  
   
Lois was blissfully happy to have him with her at this moment, knowing that he could leave her at any time. She took advantage of this time with him and now that they were getting married, these moments would be even more precious to them if that were possible.  
   
And then Lois’s thoughts were on nothing else but her lover’s kisses and caresses, as her tongue met his eagerly as passion burst to sweet life between them. Her arms went around his neck and she held him tightly to her feeling weak with desire for him. Clark’s hands were everywhere at once, roaming to places that brought her pleasure and discovering new ones too, as Lois’s moans became loader pleading with him to take her, to take all of her.  
   
Clark happily obliged as he stroked slowly over the slick, sensitive flesh and slipped a long finger inside, as his lips returned to hers in a hungry kiss and Lois had to break free of the kiss in order to breathe air into her lungs, but that didn’t stop her busy hands as they slid up and down his length a few times, pausing to rub her thumb over the slippery tip and she didn’t think she could want him more. They were both more than ready, as he eased his way inside, closed his eyes in pleasure as heat closed around his length, the feeling indescribable.  
   
They moved together then giving and receiving pleasure, then Lois screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.  
   
Lois tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his warm skin combined with the musky smell of their lovemaking wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love made her heart ache. She tenderly played with a lock of his unruly dark hair. She hugged him close. "I love you, Clark."  
   
"I love you too," Clark whispered, pulling the cape around them, as he cradled Lois in his arms, then they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

   
Lois’s mind came back to the present, as she opened her eyes and realized Clark had returned and he was standing at the foot of the bed staring at her with a very serious look on his face. She sat up and pushed her hair out of eyes. “What are you doing?”  
   
“Just admiring the view,” he smiled then as he came to sit beside her.  
   
She pulled the cape up to the chest. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”  
   
“I know, but …” He stopped as he stroked her hair.  
   
“But what …?” Lois asked realizing Clark was in a strange mood.  
   
He sighed as he pulled her close. “This feels so normal, but … it’s not.”  
   
“Yeah, I know.” She hugged him close. “It almost feels … surreal.”  
   
“Everything has changed, but I hope you know I’m not taking anything for granted. I want this to work more than anything,” he said as he kissed her forehead.  
   
“So do I Clark.” Lois stared at him trying to read his face. “Smallville, what brought on this mood?”  
   
Clark thought about it for a moment. “I know we’ve been living together for a few weeks, but there was something about this morning … it felt different … special.”  
   
Lois smiled then realizing she felt the same way. “Well, we are engaged, is that it?”  
   
“That’s a big part of it, yes.”  
   
“I still can’t believe it, we’re engaged.” She held up the ring admiring it yet again.  
   
“I could pinch you, if you’d like?”  
   
Smiling, she held him close but then she sobered suddenly, realizing it would be hard for him to hear this, but she wanted him to know. “Clark, when I woke up this morning and you weren’t here, at first I had forgotten for a moment where you could be, but then I remembered where you were, out into world saving people, helping people, my heart slowed down and I knew you would be alright.”  
   
“Lois?”  
   
“I know it was silly, but then I opened my eyes and you were standing there and I realized something.” She touched his cheek. “Everything I’ve always wanted for years, I finally have it.”  
   
He stroked her hair. “It wasn’t silly at all; I’m here now,” he whispered and then he pulled her closer and kissed her ever so sweetly.   It brought tears to her eyes, how sweet and tender Clark could be.  
   
Then, the cape fell away, as Lois helped him remove his clothes slowly, kissing and stroking him as she admired his body, his strong arms and wide chest, powerful thighs, shapely calves, large feet and hands. She couldn’t believe sometimes how handsome he was, and he really had no idea how gorgeous he was, but he’s mine, all mine.  
   
Clark couldn’t help but notice how strangely she was looking at him and decided to tease her a little. “You like what you see?”  
   
In answer to him, her lips travelled south and just before she took him into her mouth, she replied, “I intend to prove that you really are the man of steel.”  
   
Clark moaned at those words, closed his eyes and waited. She smiled at his expression, then she touched her lips and her tongue to the tip of his erection and it twitched against her lips, as she became bolder stroking him with her tongue and hand. He moaned again louder this time and moved his hips in time with her hand. He was in heaven; it felt so good, but he was fast approaching the edge and he wanted to be inside of her before that happened.  
   
He stilled her hand, pulled her head up and kissed her hard thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Lois couldn’t think about anything, Clark was in control of her body and she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her.   
   
Clark was living his sweetest fantasy, as he entered her then with a smooth glide and clutched her tighter against him, pushing and thrusting inside. She lifted her legs and arms pulling him closer, as she began to move restlessly beneath him and Clark set a pace, stroking in and out of her lush body with full, deep strokes. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in time with his movements inside her.   
   
All too soon, he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name as she shouted her pleasure and his orgasm rushed to meet him, and he buried his face in her neck as he pulsed repeatedly inside of her.  
   
Lois blinked to clear the spots before her eyes, now realizing she had no idea how much she had been missing all these years. Her farm boy was so full of surprises, as she smiled, reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead.  
   
“I love you, Lois,” he whispered kissing her temple and holding her tight.  
   
“I love you too, Clark,” she whispered snuggling against his heat.  
   
~o~o~  
   
_Later at breakfast:_  
   
Clark had breakfast on the table and wondered what was keeping Lois. He looked up and she stood at the entrance to the kitchen wearing the cape again!  
   
He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Lois, come on, you made your point, besides you could catch cold wearing that thing down here.”  
   
“Just a reminder of what we’re trying to achieve.”  
   
“I don’t need a reminder, Lois, I know what I have to do, what I’ve always done … help people.”  
   
“But, Clark?”  
   
“And if my Father can’t see that, then I don’t know what else I can do,” he stated strongly and then turned from her, as he took a deep breath to calm down.  
   
Lois felt contrite and she hadn’t meant to upset him, as she went to him and took his hand. “I’m an idiot, please forgive me.”  
   
He kissed her hand. “Of course and I’m sorry I snapped.”  
   
“He will see it, Clark; I believe he will in time.”  
   
Clark sighed pulling her into his arms, as thoughts of his Father never understanding him, how he felt about his life, and how he had finally accepted his calling. “I hope so, go on now, go change, breakfast is getting cold.”  
   
She kissed his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”  
   
Clark watched her go and then went to stand by the window deep in thought.   _She’s right you know, there is hope now and if I hadn’t seen him with my mother the other night, I would have given up all hope of Jor-El accepting me and how I wanted to live my life, and I have Lois to thank for that_.  
   
“Let’s eat,” Lois said as she came back and sat down at the table. “I’m starved.”  
   
“We do tend to work up an appetite,” Clark said and smiled teasing her.  
   
Lois smiled back, and a few minutes passed as they ate. “So, do you want to wait to tell everyone the good news or let the pieces fall where they may?” Lois asked curious.  
   
“I’ve been thinking about that.”  
   
“We could put an announcement in the Planet … again,” she said and smiled remembering the last time.  
   
“No announcement; a few phone calls are sufficient, I think. You call your family and I’ll call Mom.”  
   
“What about … Jor-El?”  
   
“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” he replied head down as he stared at his food.  
   
Lois frowned at that remark; she had hoped Clark had softened his stance with his Father, but she didn’t want to push. “Alright, if you’re sure.”  
   
Clark raised his head. “I’m very sure,” he finally said but then he felt bad because it wasn’t her fault at all. “Lois, I wanted to thank you.”  
   
Lois was confused. “Thank me, for what?”  
   
“Well, for one thing, for accepting my proposal, and for the other night … my parents.”  
   
“You know I want this Clark,” she assured him again. “Marriage is a big step but I’m in it for the long haul, you and me together as a team, no matter what. I’ve thought of us that way for a long time now and making it official, well, I can go along with that, and the other thing, you know why I did it.”  
   
“I think I need to hear it again,” he said with a hopeful look on his face.  
   
“Because I love you and I want you to be happy, not insecure or doubtful about anything. I want you to stand up for everything you believe in, because I believe in you, Clark, always have.”  
   
There it was.  _How did I get so lucky_? “Get over here,” he said and stood up and held out his arms.  
   
Lois went into them without hesitation. They both sighed as Clark held her close. “Do you know the moment I fell in love with you?” He asked wondering if she knew when it was.  
   
Lois pulled back and looked into his eyes. “No, but do tell,” she replied smiling.  
   
He pulled her close again. “Looking back at it now, I didn’t know it was love at the time, but now remembering there were lots of moments when I fell deeper in love with you, but there was one moment that stood out from all the others?”  
   
Lois was getting excited. “Go on, hurry up.”  
   
“You really have no idea?”  
   
“Well, like you said, there were lots of times when I suspected you … liked me more than you hated me, but love?”  
   
“Lois, I never hated you.”  
   
“Hate is a bit strong; you … tolerated me, how’s that?”  
   
“Yeah, you could say that, but we’re getting off topic; I’m talking about love here.”  
   
“Oh, sorry go on,” she said and smiled pulling him close.  
   
“Well, there were times when you were hurt, and I felt terrible that I hadn’t been there to save you, but it had to be when you disappeared and I thought I had lost you for forever.”  
   
Lois pulled back and stared at him, as she wracked her brain trying to remember. “I remember the times in the hospital, but my trip to the future, you meant that time?”  
   
“Yeah, you had disappeared for several weeks; I felt lost without you, then I saw you in the train car, my heart slammed into my ribs, my breath left my lungs, and I couldn’t ignore those feelings, not anymore.”  
   
“Oh, Clark, that’s so sweet. I just wish I could have seen that look.”  
   
“You know I wasn’t ready to admit it and I don’t think you were either.” Clark sighed, as everything seemed to be falling into place now. “But you did care for me back then?” he said and then he raised her chin.  
   
“Clark, you know my feelings for you were confusing back then, but you were sweet, attentive and handsome, I was drawn to you in spite of myself, and I wanted to be with you all the time, and when I wasn’t … I missed you.” She admitted as she stroked his chest.  
   
One word stood out in Clark’s brain after that speech. “Handsome, you thought I was handsome?”  
   
Lois rolled her eyes. “Come on, Clark, you know you’re adorable.”  
   
“I’m adorable?”  
   
“Oh, will you please just shut up and kiss me?” She raised her arms around his neck to pull him close.  
   
He smiled back. “With pleasure.”  
   
_The end!_  
   
##  
   
A/N: I had a blast writing this little story. I enjoy writing them talking, opening up about their feelings. It’s happening more and more on the show and I couldn’t be happier about that! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Thanks! :D


End file.
